


Getting Lost Together

by star_lord_15



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternative Universe - Asylum, Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Schizophrenia, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lord_15/pseuds/star_lord_15
Summary: Jaehyun's a psychopath.Taeyong has multiple personalities.They form a connection the moment they see each other for the first time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Getting Lost Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after talking to [ TenTen2040 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTen2040/pseuds/TenTen2040) about the concept of Jaehyun and Taeyong in a mental asylum and I kinda wanted it in a fic so I just decided to write it. Didn't really proofread because if I do then I'm gonna delete all of it probably. So enjoy I guess~

Jaehyun was young, only twenty-five years old, yet just a few months ago he had been admitted to the most secure location in South Korea. Jaehyun felt the need to laugh at the fact that people saw him dangerous enough to lock him up in that place, but at the same time, he was proud of his achievements. Twenty-five murders, that was what he was 'paying' for. Bullshit, he thought. If only those people wouldn't have interfered when he tried to take his own life then maybe they would all still be alive to this day. It wasn't like Jaehyun cared at all anyway. In the end, everyone knew he was a psychopath.

The funny thing about the murders he commit was that Jaehyun always seemed innocent. No blood anywhere on his body even though the murders were all violent; no remorse from him, no guilt. Also the fact that he never tried to run away or deny. He just left the murder scene as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And it was, for Jaehyun.

Even during his trial, he confessed everything while his face remained as calm and emotionless as ever. He was always in full control of himself. Yet there were few things that annoyed him to the point of murdering someone. One of them was noise. He hated it. That was why he almost fought with the staff when they wanted to take his mp3 player. They saw how angry and on edge Jaehyun was in the first two days when they took it away and when Jaehyun almost had an outbreak and punched someone in the face for being too loud, the staff decided to allow him to listen to his own music.

Jaehyun hadn't had an incident ever since. The staff were also concerned about allowing Jaehyun to use a knife and fork, but Jaehyun enjoyed holding them and would always give them away when he had some kind of unsettling thought. And he would always give a reason such as "I feel like killing someone so take this" or "If i hold this utensil for five more seconds i will kill myself on the spot" and that was why no incidents happened in the three months he had been there.

Jaehyun also kind of enjoyed it in there. He enjoyed watching people without hearing them (earphones always in) and he also enjoyed drawing. That was why he also fought for his favorite pen and notebook. He couldn't draw or write if it wasn't his own pen, even if it could be considered a sharp object. Jaehyun was very protective over it and almost bit off another patient's finger when they tried to steal it from him. He didn't and just screamed for the staff to get him his pen back before he would do anything.

Jaehyun’s backstory wasn’t much in the end, just some more moments of that sort, but nothing else.

The day our story begins finds Jaehyun in the rec room where the patients were supposed to spend the most time, in the far right corner of the room, his notebook in his lap and sketching something in it with his pen. He already had his earphones in and he was ignoring everyone, too focused on his own drawing to care about anything else. Jaehyun wasn't even looking up from the paper, the image he was drawing already complete in his head. The image represented the bridge he had tried to jump off before someone came to stop him and he ended up killing three people that day. That was the first time he killed someone.

Jaehyun had never hurt an animal though. In his head, animals were beings that only acted on instinct, unlike humans. They don’t think, they don’t sin, they don’t want to die and they certainly don’t kill out of their own greed. They kill for food. Everything they do is so they survive. Jaehyun decided to never take an animal’s life unless it was for his own benefit. Plus some animals were nice. Like the dog his parents had when growing up. Young Jaehyun didn’t care for it, but the dog seemed to care about him and like him a lot. Which was really weird, but it was familiar to him. The dog had slept with its head on Jaehyun’s thigh or abdomen countless times and Jaehyun had slept on it also countless times when he was just a few years old. It was mostly during winters because the creature was soft and extremely warm, and baby Jaehyun had liked warm things since the day he was born.

Plus it was giant. It was a St. Bernard, if Jaehyun happened to remember correctly. Which he was sure he did because his memory was extraordinary.

He also remembered that the dog was very loyal. It had followed Jaehyun everywhere and even protected him a couple of times from stray dogs or people who tried to harm him. Jaehyun had never put a leash on the beast, always left him free in the hopes that it would just run away, but it always stuck close to him to the point the male was used to it and wasn’t bothered by it anymore.

Back to present day, Jaehyun had noticed when a certain someone was brought into the rec room by a nurse. He had a straight jacket on and he was tightly strapped to the wheelchair, but he seemed calm and somehow... familiar. Yes familiar was the word Jaehyun was looking for. 

Then again, maybe Jaehyun was wrong seeing that they were in two opposite corners of the room, but by the way the nurse almost ran out the door out of pure fear, Jaehyun knew the male had done something terrible to earn his place in the institution.

What actually bothered Jaehyun, and made him notice the whole thing was the fact that the nurse had put on a movie for him. A damn movie while Jaehyun was there. Jaehyun hated movies with a burning passion, but he didn't get angry yet. He had heard of the fact that people who cannot be trusted were only allowed to watch movies when in the rec room as they weren't allowed to use their hands. Jaehyun thought it was bullshit. His original thought had been ' _Let the dudes kill whoever they want. Maybe one of them will kill me too while I'm here and I'll finally get to see what it feels like to feel something_ ', but then again, Jaehyun was a psychopath. He didn't feel anything.

After a couple moments of just staring and thinking, Jaehyun just decided to go talk to the male. Yes, something completely unexpected from Jaehyun as he had never spoken to anyone out of his own initiative up until now. He almost chuckled at the reaction his doctor would have when he was going to tell him the great news.

Back to the wheelchair guy, Jaehyun sat up and kept his pen and notebook in his left hand as he walked towards him, his drawing long forgotten. He stopped at his side and looked down at the raven hair which was all he was able to see for now "Your movie is annoying. Do you really watch this garbage?" Jaehyun asked in a simple way, his brow slightly raised.

The male rolled his eyes as he looked up at Jaehyun, the same psychotic grin on his face.

"Wow, someone who doesn't shit their pants when only looking at me" he snorted "I would love to watch something else or do some different shit but tell you what? This jacket is just a bit too designed for me not to do so." the irony was ovbious in his voice, a small wiggle of his arms added to prove his point. 

Jaehyun couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes as the guy in the wheelchair sassed him. He did roll his eyes, but once he was done, he made eye contact with the male and didn't break it. Jaehyun wasn't scared nor intimidated by him, not because he was completely tied up in that wheelchair, but because Jaehyun simply didn’t care. He didn't have any kind of fears and another human was not going to become his first.

Only a second later, he added "And what makes you approach me? I'm not as interesting as some of the shits in here" 

"Why would I shit my pants? It's not like you can do anything to me in the state you're in. I'm here because the movie you're watching is annoying the hell out of me so I want to close it" that being said, Jaehyun just turned off the TV without breaking eye contact with the male. The look on his face was unsettling, but Jaehyun was as calm and uncaring as always.

"You know.. I'd actually introduce myself correctly, but without hands I can't really do so. Don't worry though, it's not my first time in one of these. I love breaking things that hold me back from doing shit. So tell me... what's your name? And oh, how many kills?" the male spoke afterwards, his grin turning into a smirk at that, a certain sparkle in his eyes, one that Jaehyun wasn't able to recognize. There was something about the man that Jaehyun couldn't grasp. Not yet at least.

"Go ahead, break it. I would set you free myself, but I don't like the electroshock therapy. Been there once and it made my head all fuzzy. Just made me angrier" Jaehyun grimached at the memory. "I don't care about introductions. I'm not here to make friends.. but since you asked, I'm Jaehyun. And 25" Jaehyun flopped on the armchair that was right in front of the male’s wheelchair and placed his leg over the other, his ankle on his knee and his other knee on the armrests "How about you? What your name and how many kills?"

The male's head twitched a little, but he held the eye contact and started laughing. "Lee Taeyong. Stopped counting at thirty-three, but they told me it was over eighty. Fuckers deserved it" 

Lee Taeyong. The man finally had a name.

"I bet they did if they made you kill them. What does the doctors say you have though? As in, crazy brain disease?" Jaehyun's finger pointed to his own head and made a little spinning movement at the last part of his question. 

"Aw, being curious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow before laughing. "Schizophrenia, hallucination and I'm a psycho but nobody believes me when I tell them I have many people in my head" the male then finally replied and leaned a bit back in his chair, grinning at Jaehyun.

"Doesn't schizophrenia mean having multiple people in your head? How come they don't believe you?" Jaehyun frowned as he thought about it. "They first thought I had schizophrenia too because I seemed like too much of a nice guy to kill people, but they just realized I'm a psycho and I don't care. There aren't multiple people in my head, it's just me who wants to die and will kill whoever stops me" Jaehyun's lip found its way in-between his teeth as he chewed on it out of boredom. His face showed nothing but boredom and maybe some sort of curiosity, but that was not too noticeable and Jaehyun just shooed it away from his mind.

"No. Having multiple people in your head is DID. Schizophrenia is different" the male said and shrugged. "I mean I do have DID but they never noted it and never did anything about it" Taeyong added, a second shrug following. "Well people thought I was an idiot and a whore. Now they look at me like they see a psychotic idiot they're afraid of"

"DID.. I heard of that before... seems interesting, but i can't imagine what that's like" Jaehyun shrugged lightly and looked at the guard that was at the door, his gaze set on Taeyong. He frowned.

"Why's he staring at you?" Jaehyun asked, his gaze shifting back to Taeyong.

"Tries to act tough and watch me so I can't break out of the jacket. Will tease me if I do" the male said, a sinistre laugh leaving his mouth. 

"Well it is their job to stand around and hurt people if needed, but i still think it's bullshit. They think all of us are psychos, but some of them really can't differentiate between the real ones. There are moments where I'm literally one step away from stabbing someone and just watch the blood flow. I want to do that. It could be fun" Jaehyun chuckled as he looked at his hand, his favorite fountain pen being held gently by his fingers. 

His gaze shifted back to Taeyong, leaning forward and lowering his voice "If you ever need to escape just let me know and I'll help. They allow me to walk around without a guard and you seem like fun."

There was a sly sirk on Jaehyun's lips, yet it was discreet enough that it wasn't noticeable.

Taeyong sighed.

"So you killed a person with your pen. I guess that's creative. I just killed them with knives because I could cut off several pieces of skin and shit before actually cutting their throats and letting them bled out. You know? When cows get killed they get hung up and drained by cutting their throat? It's the same for humans.. But more fun because they'll actually squirm around more as you hang them because they're still alive while getting drained.. Ah.. I loved seeing it run out.. Made a mess but it was worth it" the criminal in the straight jacket said after a couple of seconds and, for the first time, Jaehyung saw the madness behind his eyes. The pure insanity that ruled his mind, the sadistic freak that took control over Taeyong's body. There was just a little push needed for him to burst and cause a scene. 

As the two held eye contact, Taeyong continues "Escaping sounds fun as long as we don't get caught. Don't want to be here any fucking minute longer."

 _Good_ Jaehyung thought. 

Taeyong wanted out as much as Jaehyun did.

The male decided to not go back and ask Taeyong how he figured out that his killing technique, being slightly impressed that he was the only person who was able to. 

"There's this pathway, somehow like a tunnel that doesn't have any security cameras around. They use it to discard the patients who happen to die during therapy while saying they just disappeared or escaped. Found out about it a while ago after shock theraphy. They were ready to throw me out but i woke up before they got to" a shrug followed his words and he remained in the same position, just so he wouldn't have to raise his voice while talking to Taeyong. This was an escape plan, in the end, they didn't need anyone to eavesdrop. "The guards won't give us too much attention if we get to fight a bit and then each goes separate ways for a while, they don't see me as a threat"

Taeyong had listened to the other's words and smirked "I've also heard of it before. Seen it too. They wanted to bring me there before too but I almost killed one of them when I suddenly woke up so they didn't even try anymore" he said, a cheerful tone now to his words.He giggled as he moved to sit more comfortably in the wheelchair. Taeyong then looked at the security. "Yo! At least give me a fucking pillow for my ass if you want me to sit on this uncomfortable shit all day long!" The male yelled out and growled before looking back at Jaehyun. "Hmm.. Seems like a good idea. Just not sure if it'd work. I think ya really gotta hurt me but I don't even care if I get hurt at this point so go on to make it more realistic." he whispered before smirking. "Well I mean I'm obviously seen as a threat because of how I'm sitting here right now" he laughed lightly, his head twitching once more in the process. 

Jaehyun noticed how his head seemed to twitch every couple of seconds. He had no idea why it happened, but he remembered being like that after his shock theraphy. His nerves were fried after just one session and he would barely feel his body. Terrible feeling, really.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to act up. They all know me as one who never makes a scene so I'm sure they'll lock me up if I snap at you. I think it's better for you to pretend you're angry or make a scene and I can find you if they take you somewhere" Jaehyun explained as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rationality was one of his personality traits, and he always prefered to use it. 

"Should I make you angry or something? Or can you fake it just well? I feel kinda bored so a good show would be entertaining from my part. I can just storm out to try to not make a scene. My room is on the 4th floor, number 47" Jaehyun added as he ran a hand though his hair, wondering where they could take Taeyong if he was to make a scene. Maybe they would take him to the padded cell? Or maybe back to his room? Jaehyun realized that he could easily find out where Taeyong's room was even with all the staff walking around. Jaehyun could also flash a cute dimple to one of the younger nurses and get whatever info he was searching for. That's how he got someone to let him make a phone call once which was good because he got to get his old house incinerated and his laptop and other devices distroyed completely. It was a good way to hide the other stuff he had been doing before he started killing people.

Taeyong hummed at those words and nodded calmly, his head twitching again. The male chuckled and grinned at the suggestion "Oh that should be easy! I can control everything but my aggression. Just provoke me a little, my mind is a ticking time bomb in things like this" he said and grinned before he hummed lowly "I mean it's a nice plan with getting me out but... They'll probably stick me into one of their padded cells. That's worse for me than the shock therapy because being in there makes me aggressive as hell and I can't control myself anymore," Taeyong spoke calmly and shrugged a little. "but I guess I gotta do what I gotta do... Even if it means going insane. I mean I'm already insane but ya get it, right?" he asked with a chuckle before he leaned back in his chair once more. "I'm bored anyways so let's have some fun"

Jaehyun grinned before sitting up, keeping eye contact with Taeyong "So that's how you want to play. That's good, but you're useless. You're just sitting there strapped to that stupid chair. You're pathetic." 

It was obvious that something in Taeyong's brain snapped. His head started twitching again and he let out a mocking laugh. 

"You don't know what I'm capable of" came Taeyong's reply. 

"Show me then. Break free and kick my ass if you can" 

That was how it all started. Jaehyun didn't bulge from his position, but Taeyong was pulling on the straight jacket so hard that it broke. Jaehyun didn't have time to be impressed with the raw force Taeyong possessed because his throat was grabbed and his whole body glued to the wall. 

"See? Told you I can break free whenever I want" Taeyong said, a dark chuckle following. 

Jaehyun had placed his hand over Taeyong's on his neck, not to push it away. In reality, he didn't know why he did such a thing, but in that moment, when sheer adrenaline was starting to rush through his veins, Jaehyun didn't bother. Nor did he care. 

Well, there wasn't much to care about when Taeyong started slamming his head on the wall and all Jaehyun could do was make sure to try and not let him actually open up his skull. 

Slightly dizzy after the first three hits, Jaehyun finally decided to push Taeyong off of himself. He did so with enough force that the other fell on the floor, a grunt escaping him. He touched the back of his head, grimacing when he saw the blood covering his fingers. Most importantly, he felt mad. 

For the first time in forever, Jung Jaehyun was mad. 

_Good._

He could feel his blood boiling, his body already moving on instinct. Jaehyun kicked Taeyong in the abdomen, again and again, to the point where Taeyong was just groaning and holding himself, curled on the floor. 

"I'll see you tonight" he hissed then looked at the guards, gesturing for then to take Taeyong. They rushed to his side and uncivilized him, strapping him to the wheelchair afterwards. Jaehyun just left. 

Once he got to his room and locked the door, a disgusting fit of laughter bubbled up in his chest, making Jaehyun throw himself on the bed and just let himself go. He laughed like he was insane, holding his stomach and shaking with the force of it. It felt nice fighting Taeyong, pushing each other and just letting himself go. 

Letting go was something new, something excited, a thing that he didn't know was needed for him to feel like he was alive. Jaehyun never felt the need to let go. Didn't know there was even anything to let go at all, but Taeyong just changed something in him. He had helped Jaehyun realize what he needed and there was no way he would let Taeyong out if his sight from that moment on. 

Jaehyun's laughter lasted for a good ten minutes and he was sure that whoever was watching his security camera was thinking that something must be wrong with him. Mostly because Jung Jaehyun doesn't laugh. Never. Once he calmed down though, he knew what he had to do. He had to break Taeyong and himself out. 

Leaving his room, he started looking for the other. He found out what happened to him in no time after he flushed a nurse with a cute dimpled smile and a small, cute ruffle of his own hair. 

Taeyong had been taken to a padded cell, but he would be released and brought back to his room before the curfew. That gave Jaehyun a little over four hours of making a perfect strategy. He already knew the guard's program and when the shifts changed, thirty minutes after the curfew and it was pretty easy to get a copy of Taeyong's room key. 

The back tunnel was never guarded and there was a period of thirty minutes every two days when the power would be turned off. It was when they performed the shock therapy and they needed it for just that. As most patients were supposed to sleep, there has been no incidents so far. 

Time passed quickly though as Jaehyun just hanged around Taeyong's room to see when he would be brought back. It happened right before curfew therefore Jaehyun had to rush to his own room before the bell announcing curfew control would ring. He made it in time and soon enough the lights were closed and Jaehyun was pretending to be asleep. 

Counting the minutes until the cameras would stop, Jaehyun wondered which Taeyong he would meet this time. Would it be the calm Taeyong or the psycho? Or maybe another one? Jaehyun didn't know what to expect, but, for some reason, he was excited. 

When he turned around to face the camera, the little red light was off, indicating that the power was down. Jaehyun made it quick to get to Taeyong's room and unlock it, stepping inside and watching him. 

Taeyong was curled up on top of the covers, hugging his knees and hiding his face. He didn't look like either of the Taeyongs he had met before. He looked fragile and small, as if anything could hurt him and as if he was afraid of everything. 

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun whispered as he approached the bed. 

Tawying looked up at him with wide eyes and a trembling lip. 

"You were serious" the male had whispered back, and it was then that Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong's nails were digging into both of his forearms, leaving crescent shaped dents on the skin. With the way his hands were shaking, Jaehyun was surprised that blood wasn't already pouring out. 

"I said I would. Now let's go before our time runs out" Jaehyun said as he extended his hand, a smile already on his face. 

Taeyong nodded, placing his small, bony hand in Jaehyun's and holding it tightly. Jaehyun started pulling him towards the shortcut to the tunnel, looking around to make sure they wouldn't be discovered. Before they left, Jaehyun had discarded the keys to their rooms into two different trash bins so the staff wouldn't figure out they left together, even though, deed down, Jaehyun knew it was quite obvious. 

They made it out of the institution. 

Then they were out of the back yard and in front of the road. 

A car was waiting for them and Jaehyun pulled Taeyong towards it, both getting into the backseat. 

"It's good to see you, Jaehyun" the man in the front seat spoke as he started driving. 

"Good to see you too, Doyoung" Jaehyun said with a chuckle then looked at Taeyong. They hadn't stopped holding hands and Jaehyun wasn't planning on doing it just yet. 

"You seem giddy. Did they do something to you?" the male, Doyoungsp, spoke again. There was a glint of mischief in his voice that Jaehyun managed to pick up and he shook his head. 

"Not really, but this guy managed to make me laugh today. I felt some things. This is Taeyong, by the way. He's gonna stay with me from now on" Jaehyun replied 

Doyoung hummed in response and didn't make another sound for the rest of the ride. 

Jaehyun didn't know what they would do from that moment on. Didn't know how they would manage to get along when the violent Taeyong would come out, but in that moment, with this new Taeyong holding his hand and pressing his body closely to his own, Jaehyun hoped they would figure it out. 

Taeyong had made Jaehyun feel and that was the most important thing to him. He knew that he would sacrifice anything just to be able to do it again, but with Taeyong by his side, he was sure it wouldn't be a problem. 

There was no romance, not even a friendship yet, but there was chemistry between them. They could handle each other. They could make everything work. 

Jaehyun was ready for a change and than change started with Taeyong and with their escape. 

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to you for actually getting here!


End file.
